<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your life, your choice! by A_Girl_Named_Ella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741374">Your life, your choice!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Girl_Named_Ella/pseuds/A_Girl_Named_Ella'>A_Girl_Named_Ella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Girl_Named_Ella/pseuds/A_Girl_Named_Ella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nesta has a little heart to heart with her female friend who prompts the first step of change to a new life.<br/>Super short One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nesta Archeron &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your life, your choice!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've decided that Nesta needs a friend. Not one to help her but one who shows her she can help herself.<br/>Comments are massively appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s your choice”, she looked at Nesta and shrugged. “You can continue with your aimless life, or you can become someone who matters.” It were harsh words but they had the desired effect. Whatever stupor the oldest Archeron had been in today seemed to raise – evaporate into anger. Fiery and tense it settled in the air around them. </p>
<p>“My life is not aimless – only because they think...”, Nestas words were heated with ire and cut short by her opposite. <br/>“Keep them out of it! I know they hurt you and that this pain does not stop any time soon, but the more you are fighting every connection, every aspect of your life related to them, the more they take over your actions and reasons.”</p>
<p>A long silence now drifted, like freshly roused dust between the two woman. Not an easy friendship, but a solid one. Formed between them in life situations less than ideal. Laced with conversations, difficult topics like this one. The two of them never turned from those heavier words that might hit to closed to home, instead welcoming the honesty, never mind how brutal it sometimes was. </p>
<p>The words hung in the air and had stirred up feelings that clouded Nestas eyes like assaulting dust. <br/>Than slowly: “You are right…”. Nestas words were quite, lifeless. “I know, but by the mother it’s hard. When everything that once mattered…” <br/>Once more her heartbroken musings were cut short. “But what is important to you cannot be defined by someone else. Nobody can give you back your urgency. You have to go get it back yourself, only than will it be worth what you are hoping for.”</p>
<p>Nesta looked at her friends face. Her confidant. She truly appreciated the woman before her more than she had any company in a long time. <br/>“You sound like you know awful lot about that.”, she directed at her with an wire smile. <br/>“Oh I’m just making it up as I go. Truly I’m not that prepared as I seem, mostly grasping at straws too…”, she said with a smile that was equally wavery. It hid a story that was still to be told. Another time, Nesta decided and then asked her opposite in near silent words: „Your help might still be appreciated, no matter how unprofessional.”<br/>“Every step of the way, I will be with you”, the answer was solid. A promise.</p>
<p>And the smile on Nestas face was a little brighter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>